Detrás de las máscaras
by Albmmac
Summary: AU Morrilla. '¿Cómo lograr juntar todos los pedazos de un corazón roto por una de las peores tormentas jamás conocidas? Las tormentas del corazón, esas que llegan, desgarran, arrasan y se van. Quizás algunos ojos verdes, de esos brillantes, logren arreglar los desastres de esa tormenta. Quizás, y solo quizás, después de la tormenta llega la calma.
1. I

\- Tengo historias sin terminar y lo sé, soy lo peor, la inspiración con SQ se me va, no sé si es por culpa de la desilusión de la serie o que.. Pero el Morrilla no, para el Morrilla hay miles de situaciones diferentes y que espero imaginar. Disfrutad.

Aquí vienen 3 capítulos juntos que estoy publicando en mi cuenta de Facebook 'Regina L. Parrilla' poco a poco, porque las cosas se me dan mejor en pequeño para no perder la gracia y no equivocarme, así que advierto que algunos capítulos pueden verse muy pequeños aquí, o no, depende de.. de todo.

* * *

**I**

Había sido un día duro de rodaje, el cansancio ya se apoderaba de todos los que se iban yendo a casa mientras que otros se quedaban felicitando a los actores por el gran trabajo realizado, sobre todo a una persona en particular, Lana. Acababan de rodar el capítulo número 12 de la tercera temporada donde Regina quería enterrar su corazón para no sentir la pérdida de su único hijo, Henry, y sinceramente hizo uno de sus mejores trabajos, todo el mundo se entristeció en el momento en que colocó su corazón de nuevo en el pecho, con lágrimas en los ojos ante la mirada esperanzada de su hijastra Snow White. Poco a poco pudo deshacerse de los halagos y volver a su casa, mientras conducía se sentía perdida, vacía, interpretaba tan bien su personaje que a veces le era imposible quitarse los sentimientos de este de encima o quizás eran sus propios sentimientos los que dominaban a su personaje y más en el momento exacto de su vida en que se encontraba. No tardó en llegar, aparcó su coche en el garaje del edificio, esperó al ascensor, introdujo su llave privada y subió hasta la última planta jugando con las llaves entre sus manos mientras se observaba en el espejo ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y preguntándose cómo había llegado a eso. Un irritante tintineo le avisó que había llegado a su planta, la recibió un cálido y pequeño pasillo teñido de blanco donde había una mesa alta negra en la que descansaban un mantel decorativo rojo con un cuenco y pétalos secos decorativos, un gran espejo encima y una alfombra en el suelo que le indicaban la dirección exacta hasta la otra puerta de entrada a la casa, su perdición, al menos por ahora. Se colocó frente a ella, respiró como si no lo hubiese hecho en años, llenándose de valentía y abriendo la puerta.

Una casa nueva, una casa grande, nueva y vacía, para ella y para Lola y con recuerdos que no quería recordar aún guardados en cajas estratégicamente colocadas para convivir con ellas hasta que fuera algo más valiente. - _**¿Cómo es que nos hemos quedado tan solas Lola?**_ \- decía mientras acariciaba a su perra que corrió inmediatamente a saludarla, le proporcionó un par de mimos, dejó su bolso encima de la mesa del amplio salón, se dirigió a la cocina a por su, ahora nueva, bebida favorita: el vino. Todas las noches desde hacía dos semanas, esa era su rutina, llegar a una casa vacía, saludar al único ser al que no podría defraudar y beberse una copa de vino para intentar ahogar algo más que los recuerdos.  
La ruptura con Fred sin duda había sido la más costosa de toda su vida, ¡claro, se iban a casar!, le había cogido cariño a los hijos de este y a la tranquilidad de una vida estable y animada pero eso no funcionaba, no de esa manera, no con cómo se sentía él y como se sentía ella. _**\- Si solo me hubiese hecho caso cuando le decía las cosas…**_ \- suspiraba sentada en el sofá, la cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos cerrados - _**… no hubiera pasado todo esto, seguiríamos bien… o no, a quién quiero engañar, ¿eh Lola?**_\- . La perra emitió un gemido como si de verdad estuviese entendiendo todo lo que le decía su dueña - _**Ojalá me entendieses… Al menos me escuchas**_ -, la volvía a acariciar hasta que algo llamó su atención, al lado del teléfono estaba su contestador alumbrando incesantemente con el aviso de que alguien se había preocupado por ella - _**Espero que no sea él…**_ \- dijo con voz pesada mientras se levantaba y dirigía al contestador, situado al lado de la puerta de, también amplio, balcón. La simpatía del contestador le dijo que tenía un nuevo mensaje recibido a las 19:30, una hora antes de ella llegar a casa, así que procedió a escucharlo **"Cariño, soy mamá. ¿Cómo estás? A parte de tu excusa de ocupada, quiero saber realmente cómo estás, quiero hablar contigo, no esos mensajes escuetos que me mandas por el 'whasa' ese. Llámame pronto, te quiero.**" Siempre la misma historia, todos los días preocupada, Lana lo entendí pero la que no lo entendía era Dolores, necesitaba su tiempo, su espacio, calma y sobre todo, Dolores no sabía porque habían roto en realidad.

De vuelta en el sofá y casi 3 horas después se despertó de su pesadilla habitual, asustada al ver que no reconocía el lugar en el que se encontraba, era normal, no se hacía a la idea de una casa nueva y menos aún de dormirse en el sofá con Lola encima haciéndole presión. Apagó la tele y no tardó más de 10 minutos en hacerse un sándwich e irse a la cama, mañana empezaban a grabar el siguiente capítulo. 

**\- Al día siguiente -**

\- No puedo más, te lo juro – dijo Lana tirándose en su silla en un momento de descanso – Es que no puedo – decía nuevamente mientras se pasaba ambas manos por el pelo.

\- ¿Noche movidita con Fred? – dijo Sean, sentado a su lado.

\- No – ponía su mejor cara – Solo que no he dormido muy bien, mataría por un café ahora mismo.

Siguieron hablando tranquilamente, más sobre la vida de Sean que de la suya, no quería entrar en mentiras y que alguien se diese cuenta de lo que de verdad estaba pasando, al menos nadie por ahora debería saberlo. Sean se fue, le tocaba grabar, quedándose sola por un segundo hasta que un brazo y un café se posicionaron delante de sus ojos.

\- Alguien andaba suplicando un café – agitaba su mano – Anda, cógelo que quema – se sentó a su lado.

\- Gracias Jennifer, de verdad lo necesitaba – dio un sorbo – Estoy que me caigo por los suelos – se giró para ofrecerle una sonrisa de gratificación.

\- No tienes por qué – sonreía levemente – Solo que te oí y bueno, eso – daba un sorbo al de ella – Mmmm… Bueno, ¿y por qué esa cara Lana? – giraba sobre sí misma para posicionarse en la silla y prestarle atención a Lana.

\- No dormí bien, solo eso.

\- ¿Antes de ayer noche también dormiste mal? – ladeaba su cabeza - ¿Mmh?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – tenía miedo de que alguien se diese cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba – No tenía nada ayer – devolvía su vista al frente.

\- Pues porque estás rara y llevo demasiado tiempo observándote como para darme cuenta Lana, demasiado tiempo. 

Alargó esas dos últimas palabras y se fue dejándole una leve caricia en el hombro a Lana, la rubia sabía que algo estaba pasando pero tampoco quería entrar rompiendo puertas y barreras sin permiso alguno. Por el contrario Lana se asustó, ¿cómo podía darse cuenta? "**Ella no debe darse cuenta, no…**" pensaba para sí mientras analizaba lo que acababa de pasar.

"**Demasiado tiempo observándome… ¿¡Qué!?**" volvió a pensar. Iba a ser duro terminar ese día de trabajo, le quedaban un par de escenas y una de ellas era con Emma en el despacho, **"¿Cómo voy a hacer ahora para demostrarle que no tengo nada? … Bueno, no tengo que demostrarle nada de todas formas, no a ella.**"

**II**

Terminó de nuevo el día de rodaje, no habían avanzado mucho, todo el mundo que esté metido en la interpretación sabe que un capítulo no se graba en un día y menos si tienes que ir cambiando de ubicación. Había sido lista al mudarse a un lugar cerca de su trabajo, cuando vivía con Fred vivían demasiado alejados y solo era por las épocas de rodaje, en vacaciones o tiempo libre siempre estaban en la casa de él "**Maldita casa…" **aunque ella seguía manteniendo su casa en LA. Quizás lo único malo de vivir en Vancouver durante tanto tiempo era la lluvia, siempre llovía, y si no llovía hacía mal tiempo y viceversa casi todos los días pero era el mejor sitio para rodar todos los exteriores de la serie. Cuando terminó el rodaje salió directa para su casa, sin despedirse de nadie en especial, sólo con un leve gesto de la mano y alguna que otra mirada preocupada, sabían que algo pasaba con ella. Al llegar a su edificio se dio cuenta que el mando del garaje no funcionaba, o la puerta, qué sabía ella, aparcó lo más cerca que pudo y corrió un par de calles hasta llegar a él, completa y totalmente empapada "**Maldito tiempo…**",últimamente no hacía más que maldecir cada cosa que le pasaba, se estaba volviendo una rutina desagradable. Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su casa fue saludar a Lola, que la esperaba sonriente y eufórica como siempre, y a colocarle su cena - _**Lo siento cariño pero hoy no podemos ir a pasear a no ser que quieras un buen baño por el camino… **_\- le decía mientras ella comía y era acariciada hasta el momento de oír baño y gruñir, realmente no le gustaba que la bañasen, pero ante este gesto Lana logró reír un poco sin mucho esfuerzo. - _**Yo si me tomaré uno largo y relajante mientras tú comes. **_– se acercó a la cocina para coger, de nuevo, una botella de vino y una copa, recogió en el salón su móvil del bolso y se dirigió directa al baño. Al llegar abrió el grifo de su gran bañera, estaba pegada a la pared, de esas que son una extensión del baño, dejando que litros de agua ardiendo llenasen la bañera, encendió el equipo dejando en modo repetición "Sleeping at last – Saturn", aprovechó para encender unas velas de vainilla, comenzó a disfrutar lentamente el desvestirse y quitarse todo el peso de la ropa mojada. Ya completamente desnuda y vulnerable a sí misma dejó caer un par de bolas efervescentes con esencia de canela y disfrutaba viendo cómo se formaba la espuma mientras se servía vino y dejaba la copa al borde de la bañera junto con su móvil y la botella.

La mezcla de olores la embriagaba por completo, apagó la luz y poco a poco fue deslizando sus piernas dentro de la bañera mientras emitía algún que otro suspiro al recibir el contraste ardiendo contra su piel fría, quizás también contra su corazón. La luz que emitían las velas era tenue, tranquila, quizás hay que atreverse y decir tenebrosa, pero se sentía bien, hacían que ella se sintiera bien. Su cuerpo se rendía al placer del agua recorrerla y de la espuma tapando su visión, estiró su brazo y volvió a coger su copa de vino.

La canción sonó un par de veces, el vino hizo un efecto sedante y disfrutaba, disfrutaba en otro mundo lejos de la soledad, del vacío, del odio, de la decepción hasta que su móvil decidió robarle toda tranquilidad: un mensaje. Gruñó mientras extendía su brazo hacia él, sorprendiéndose al ver el destinatario.

\- "Últimamente te vas con mucha prisa, no me dejas perseguirte. ¿Has llegado bien? Me preocupa la lluvia y tu largo camino." - Al menos alguien se seguía preocupando por ella, y de verdad.

\- "Sí, he llegado bien y, bueno, tenía algo de prisa. Supongo que tengo que dar las gracias por tu preocupación." - Enviado. Otro sorbo al vino.

\- "¿Ya? Si tu casa está a dos horas de camino de aquí… Espero que no te haya dado por la conducción temeraria Lana."- Río, ahora tendría que ponerle alguna excusa.

\- "Ahora vivo más cerca, a una media hora, así no pierdo tanto tiempo en la carretera. ¿Me ves como una conductora temeraria? Qué mala imagen Jen…"Sí, era Jennifer. Enviado.

\- "Vaya, estaréis geniales Fred y tú viviendo más cerca"** \- ¿Realmente tiene que nombrarlo? - **Suspiró. "Y no, no me tienes que dar las gracias, pero sí, te veo capaz de ser temeraria, te veo capaz de todo Lana."

\- "¿Capaz de todo?" **\- ¿A qué se referirá? – **un pensamiento y otro sorbo de vino. Enviado.

\- "Si, de todo. Me gustaría que algún día saliésemos juntas, ya sabes, como antes. A cenar, almorzar, desayunar, pasear, lo que sea. Necesitas relajarte. Conmigo podrías :) - Jen siempre lograba sacarle alguna sonrisa, ella era rara, era diferente al resto de sus compañeros.

\- "Si, seguramente podría relajarme. Me parece una buena idea, cuando quieras." **– Me vendría realmente bien salir de todo esto, por un rato. –**Enviado.

\- "Por cierto! Las escenas de hoy han sido geniales, por un momento cuando te decía que te creía, pensaba que llorarías, lo que no sé el por qué…" **– Eso es Regina que se está volviendo blanda, te lo digo yo – **reía, reía mucho con sus propios pensamientos.

\- "Eso es Regina, se está volviendo una blandengue" - Enviado.

\- "No creo, quizás eres tú y no ella" – Jen sabía que algo pasaba, quizás observaba demasiado a Lana como para notar cualquier mínimo cambio.

\- "¿Vas a seguir? Deja de observarme Morrison. Nos vemos mañana, me estoy arrugando en la bañera." **\- ¿Cómo puede saber tanto de mí? – **Enviado.

Salió de la bañera y poco a poco fue secando su cuerpo, mimándolo por el camino, hidratándolo con una de esas cremas especiales. Para Lana su cuerpo era su tesoro, su imagen era su coraza. Debía lucir siempre bien aunque fuera en unos simples vaqueros y una camisa de estar por casa. Dejó vaciar la bañera, dejó que todo el vapor se esfumase por la casa cuando abrió la puerta y dejó que Lola la saludase, de nuevo, como si llevaran horas sin verse.

Lo suyo era amor incondicional y duradero.

Otro mensaje, 10 minutos después de haberle contestado.

\- "¿Estás en la bañera? ¿Con espuma y esas cosas?" ** \- ¿Y esas cosas Jen? ¿Qué tipo de cosas? No cambias… -**

\- "Estaba. Te dije que me arrugaba. Y no me entretuviste más así que... Nos vemos mañana Jennifer." – La verdad es que la rubia a veces tenía unos puntos muy difíciles de entender. Enviado.

Lana deslizó su cuerpo cubierto con un ínfimo camisón hasta el sofá, se acomodó con Lola y encendió la televisión, algo podría ver.

Otro mensaje.

\- "¿Pero te vas a dormir ya :( ?" – Jennifer siempre había sido persistente en cuanto a Lana se refería.

\- "Me haces resoplar Morrison. No, no me voy a dormir, es temprano aún. Estoy en el sofá con Lola viendo la tele."

\- "Nunca me invitas a las cosas guays :("

\- "Oh, disculpa mi mala educación. Me conoces, deja de fingir. ¿Tú que haces?"

\- "Hablar contigo" **– No me digas… Rubia tenías que ser. –**

\- "Y el mundo se para cuándo lo haces, ¿no? Porque para no hacer nada más."

\- "No podrías haberlo explicado mejor. Yo si me voy a dormir. Buenas noches Lana y hasta mañana."

"**Que no pude explicarlo mejor dice, siempre con sus frases puntillosas, es igualita que Emma, igual." **Le dio un par de vueltas a lo que Jennifer le había dicho mientras hacía zapping, pensando en cómo la conoce sin casi hacerlo de verdad, en cómo sus conversaciones siempre daban giros inesperados, pensando en salir un día con ella. No tardó en ir acorde con Jennifer y dormirse de nuevo en su rutina, en el sofá para luego levantarse, picar algo e irse a la cama. Quizás pronto su rutina comenzase a cambiar.

**III**

\- ¡Vayamos a comer! – dijo dando un salto colocándose a su lado, provocando un sobresalto en Lana –

\- ¡Tu santa madre Jennifer! – alzó la voz con la mano aún en el pecho - ¿No puedes ser como una persona normal? – resoplaba ante la risa de la rubia.

\- ¿Qué gracia tendría eso Lana? Ningunita diría yo – le dirigía una de esas sonrisas inexplicables – Bueno, ¿qué me dices? Vamos – suplicaba, se le daba bien.

\- No puedo, aún tengo que rodar más escenas y encima salimos ahora para un exterior. Se siente Morrison – fingía de tristeza solo para molestarla.

\- Entonces cenamos, no hay problema – soltó sin más, con las manos en sus bolsillos, balanceándose sobre sus tobillos.

\- Tú te vas ya y no te toca rodar más, yo me quedaré hasta las 10 de la noche – empezaba a caminar, tenía que recoger el abrigo y sus cosas.

\- Las 10 es una buena hora para cenar – no se movió, se lo dijo mientras Lana se alejaba – A las 10 estaré aquí – comenzó a caminar hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar a Lana - ¡Ponte guapa! – gritó.

Lana se giró sin entender como había sido invitada a cenar sin haber aceptado, **"Eso me manda por decir que me vendría bien salir un rato"**, y pensando cómo iba a ponerse guapa si seguía con la misma ropa de hacía horas. Dejó de pensar, se dejó llevar hasta su trabajo y concentrarse en él. Le tocaba meterse en el papel de la Reina Malvada y la verdad es que últimamente lo bordaba, le salía de corazón, le salía del alma y todo por la rabia y decepción que llevaba dentro de ella, porque, al igual que la reina malvada, ella también tenía el corazón roto.

Las cosas con Fred fueron decayendo poco a poco, no fue algo de un día para otro, no fue una infidelidad, no fue mentira, fue… fue que el amor se iba y por mucho que Lana luchase por mantenerlo, él no. Muchas veces Lana pensaba que era por lo que la gente decía, que sólo la quería por hacerse un poco más famoso, más deseado, por darle fama a sus hijos y su grupo de música pero pronto se le iba esa idea de la cabeza, no porque no fuera verdad, cosa que nunca sabría con seguridad, sino porque el simple hecho de pensar eso le destrozaba aún más en añicos.

Su relación era como una de esas grandes tormentas que vienen y lo destruyen todo, llevaban tiempo en el ojo de la tormenta, calmados, sin saber lo que se les venía encima porque ignoraron las primeras señales antes de llegar hasta ese punto. Poco a poco se fueron moviendo y las cosas se fueron desmoronando a su lado, Lana intentaba huir, ponerse a salvo, llevárselo con ella pero él lo veía todo perdido, prefería derrumbarse, dejar que la tormenta se lo llevase todo y empezar de cero, de cero sin ella. Lana le rogó, le suplicó que salieran de allí, que huyeran, que se pusieran a salvo, le gritaba todas las noches que conseguirían salvarse y él no se molestaba en escucharla, había perdido su interés, quería morir allí, en aquel entonces y dejarla libre y ser libre el también.

En el mundo del amor todos somos egoístas, rogamos por nuestro propio bien y así era él. Cruel, despiadado, inhumano, débil por no haberlo intentado, no era propio de un hombre, era propio de un cobarde. Y ella… Ella creía que era culpa suya, se veía como culpable, como cobarde, como una insensible cuando realmente se dejó la vida, parte de su salud y de su lucidez en esa relación. Nadie sabía lo destrozada que estaba y ella solo se repetía una y otra vez **"¿Cómo voy a lograr recuperar todos los pedazos de mí?"**, es lo que tienen las tormentas, dejan todo desperdigado, perdido.

A mitad del rodaje todos estos pensamientos llenaron la mente de Lana de golpe y, por primera vez, dejó que la inundasen delante de todo el set. Huyó hasta encontrarse mejor y seguir con el rodaje, fingió haber sido una indisposición repentina y siguió como si nada hubiese pasado.

A las 10, puntual como el más exacto reloj creado por el más experto relojero, apareció Jennifer. Era raro de ella, nunca era puntual y se reía de sí misma por no serlo, siempre decía que no le nacía de ella ser así, que vivía con calma. Algunos compañeros se acercaron a ella mientras Lana fue a cambiarse y a avergonzarse por su vestimenta, había ido completamente normal a trabajar, unos leggins negros de cuero, una camisa azul cielo un poco holgada y unas botas negras, mientras que Jennifer había aparecido como una divinidad con sus vaqueros muy ajustados, un poco desteñidos dándole un toque informal, una blusa roja ceñida hasta el pecho con un ligero, pero sugerente, escote y un poco más suelta hasta llegar a sus caderas, terminaba de adornarse con un abrigo negro de estilo marinero hasta medio muslo y unos tacones de infarto, también negros, que harían sentir pequeño al mismísimo Gandalf.

Cuando ya estaba de vuelta vestida, se acercó a Jennifer que estaba sola ojeando su móvil.

\- No acepté tu invitación Morrison – decía con autosuficiencia fingida.

\- Ya – guardaba su móvil en el bolsillo del abrigo – pero sé que vendrás, dijiste que te vendría bien salir un rato – se retocaba los rizos que tanto se había molestado en poner decentes.

\- No puedo ir así vestida, dónde sea que me vayas a llevar a cenar – se señalaba así misma haciendo muecas de tristeza, derritiendo al más duro corazón que la viese.

\- Pues vamos a tu casa y te cambias si tanto te preocupa, para mi estás… - la miró de arriba a bajo de nuevo – perfecta – suspiraba.

\- Calla, ciega – se puso su abrigo y empezaron a caminar – Preferiría cambiarme si no te importa, iré a casa y podemos vernos en… - no sabía dónde la iba a llevar aún - ¿dónde vamos a ir? – preguntaba intrigada.

\- No, tú vas a ir conmigo, no te voy a esperar allí. Te sigo con el coche a tu casa y luego nos vamos en el mío. Y punto. Iremos al Lucques. – llegaron hasta el coche de Lana.

\- ¿Al Lucques? ¿En serio? Jen eso siempre está lleno de gente y no me apetece para nada – ahora sí que estaba frustrada de verdad, no le apetecía estar fingiendo buena cara a todo el mundo toda la noche.

\- Tú no te preocupes por eso, confía en mi – pasaba la mano por su hombro – Venga, súbete y te sigo pero espérame cuando aparques.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- ¿No pretenderás que me quede esperando en el coche mientras te arreglas? – la miró seria, bastante seria – Si es por Fred no creo que le importe, ¿o sí?

Esa pregunta pilló de improvisto a Lana y reaccionó dubitativa y soltando palabras sin sentido – Em.. ¿Fred? No, no, él.. no – se pasaba las manos por el pelo – Está de viaje, con sus hijos, eso, sí, por ahí – se reía, nerviosa – Sígueme, te espero en la entrada del edificio – subió a su coche.

"**¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar aquí?" **pensaba Jennifer mientras se alejaba a su coche. Sin duda algo pasaba con Lana e iba a descubrirlo, necesitaba descubrirlo.

Mientras tanto Lana esperaba ver a aparecer a Jennifer por detrás en el coche para poder ponerse en camino mientras se repetía lo estúpida que había sido y como sus muros habían caído ante la pregunta más tonta que llevaba esperando durante semanas, meses ya.

Jennifer apareció detrás.

Esperaba que al menos esa noche fuera agradable, salir de la rutina, reírse, ser un poco feliz.


	2. II

**Bienvenidas a un capítulo corto. Un capítulo que sentía la necesidad de hacer, me ha costado pero quiero seguir con esta historia contra viento y marea. Tenía mucho pensando cuando lo empecé pero,bueno, me olvidé, fallé, pasé, como se quiera ver, cosas que pasan. Prometo poner un cachito de mi cada día en fraguar esta historia y publicar lo más pronto posible. No sé cuanto va a durar la historia, en capítulos, si veo que no le doy mucha salida a mi cabeza, la convertiré en algo corto pero con final, para no dejaros a medias.**

**Respecto a 'El refugio y la culpa' .. Lo mismo que esta, sea corta o larga. Es hora de acabar lo que una empieza.**

* * *

De camino a su casa, su casa vacía recordó, pensó en esa debilidad que sentía ante Jennifer, como siempre esta tenía un ojo especial para buscar más allá de su simple piel. Seguía conduciendo con Jen pegada detrás cuando de repente se acordó **"¡Demonios! ¡Mi casa vacía, totalmente vacía y con cajas por todos lados!", **ralentizó un poco la marcha para sacarse unos minutos de la manga y pensar que le diría a Jen, si es que esta preguntaba, **"Claro que va a preguntar…".** No tardaron sino 10 minutos más en llegar a la casa de Lana, esperó a que la puerta del garaje e indicó a Jennifer que entrase también al garaje.

\- Vaya, si te descuidas este garaje es más grande que toda mi casa... Y mira que es grande – decía mientras se bajaba del coche y daba vueltas sobre sí misma - ¿Cuántas personas viven en este edificio? ¿200? – esta vez se dirigió a Lana.

\- Te gusta exagerar demasiado Jennifer, cada propietario tiene dos plazas por piso, es por eso que has podido entrar conmigo.

Jennifer seguía mirando el garaje mientras seguía los pasos de Lana hasta el ascensor. Sin saber por qué, un silencio se instauró entre las dos mientras llegaban a su destino, Jennifer miraba la decoración extravagante del ascensor mientras Lana jugaba con las llaves, aun pensando excusas para las preguntas que la rubia pudiese hacerle esa noche. Aquel irritante tintineo que tanto odiaba Lana dio la señal de que habían llegado, dejando a ver aquel pasillo tan inmaculado.

\- Wow, ¡sí que te lo montas bien Parilla! – Dijo acercándose al espejo - ¿Esto lo pusiste para mirarte siempre antes de salir? Seguro.. – se miró y aprovechó para acicalarse el pelo.  
\- Vino así Morrison – dijo con rintintín – Vamos adentro, oigo llorar a Lola desde aquí, sabe que hay visita. – Sonrió, la simple alusión a su perra le hacía ser un poco más feliz.

Lana abrió la puerta y la perra salió disparada a las piernas de Jennifer, añoraba las visitas, añoraba otro tipo de gente que no fuese Lana, tenía esa costumbre. Jennifer se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó apoyado sobre aquella mesa en el pasillo y cogió en brazos a la perra, la cual lo pedía a saltos.

\- ¡Cuánto tiempo Lola! ¡Yo también me alegro de verte! – los lametones que la perra estaba dejando en su cara, era prueba de que estaba muy alegre.  
\- Déjala en el suelo, te va a acabar llenando de babas.

Jennifer hizo lo que le indicó Lana y pasó a la casa donde como si a cámara lenta fluyese el tiempo, observó todo con detenimiento, las cajas sin desempaquetar, sin fotos por toda la casa, solo alguna de ella, su familia y Lola, ni rastro de que alguien más viviese ahí sino ella. Cuando terminó su escrutinio miró a Lana, la cual la miraba entre la duda y el miedo, o eso creía percibir.

\- Oye Lana.. – sintió sus dudas atravesarle el alma desde sus ojos – Fred es un desalmado – dijo levantando las manos, exasperada - ¿Quién se va y te deja con todo el marrón de la mudanza? – Negaba con la cabeza – Hombre de poca mujer…

\- Lana suspiró, un suspiro del que Jennifer se dio cuenta – Si, es que cuadró la mudanza con el viaje y claro.. Toda la casa hecha un desastre – fingió una sonrisa hasta que Jen se la devolvió y se sintió tranquila – Voy a prepararme, no tardo nada. Dale de comer a Lola si no te importa, la comida está bajo el fregadero.

Sin esperar respuesta Lana desapareció tras una puerta dejando a Jennifer sola ante la mirada atenta de Lola. "_**Así que quieres comer, ¿pequeña bestia?"**_ dijo mientras Lola movía su cola esperando al lado de su bol. _**"Vamos a buscarte la comida.. Espera" **_Se movió con cuidado hasta llegar al fregadero y, como había dicho, allí estaba la comida, se la sirvió a Lola y la colocó en su lugar. Se apoyó en el fregadero mirando hacia el resto de la casa, la verdad es que era grande y amplia, con cocina abierta como la suya, empezó a observar todas aquellas cajas que había visto antes, Lana no era una persona desordenada, le extrañaba que hubiese dejad cajas sin deshacer. Aprovechando el ruido que Lola hacía comiendo se encontró, casi sin darse cuenta, delante de la caja que más cerca tenía y pudo divisar que una de las solapas, decía en pequeño 'Fred', ¿Lana no se molestaba en colocar sus cosas? La curiosidad hizo mella en ella y abrió poco a poco aquella caja, viendo que lo que sobresalía eran fotos de Lana y Fred, incluso encontró una rota, cosa que le extrañó. Estaba a punto de cerrar la caja cuando algo llamó su atención, una pequeña caja de terciopelo, sin dudar la cogió y al abrirla se encontró con el anillo de compromiso que Lana lucía con orgullo semanas atrás.

Como si de un electroshock se tratase, soltó aquella reliquia en su caja justo a tiempo para ver a Lana salir de la habitación ataviada con una falta de tubo negra, una camisa color turquesa y una americana que daba a parecer que era más Regina Mills que la propia Lana. Jennifer le dedicó una sonrisa con algún matiz triste **"Así que es eso lo que te pasa…" **

\- Bueno, yo ya estoy lista. Podemos salir. – Miró a Jennifer que aún seguía mirándola sin decir nada - ¿Morrison? – inclinó su cabeza para mirarla.  
\- Em, sí, perdona, te estaba mirando y se me fue el santo al cielo – dijo, siendo víctima de sus palabras – Lola ya ha comido, podemos ir.

Como respuesta Lana solo sonrío y se despidió de Lola acariciándola suavemente. Desde aquel momento se volvió a instaurar aquel silencio entre ambas, esta vez por diferentes motivos, por una vez Lana no pensaría en Fred, o no demasiado mientras que Jennifer no paraba de darle vueltas al tema. ¿Cómo habrá ocurrido todo? Era la pregunta que más rondaba en su cabeza, no quería preguntarle a Lana porque ahora que sabía que ese era el motivo de su tristeza, no quería ahondar tan pronto en él, solo quería distraerla, hacerla un poco feliz, siempre había querido eso para ella. Sonrió, sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Lana en aquel inmenso silencio.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes?  
\- Pues porque nos lo vamos a pasar bien – le dedicó una mirada y salieron del ascensor – Venga, vamos a disfrutar.

* * *

**Aquí en FF se ve más pequeño que en mi Word, ahora me siento peor, no me culpéis. Voy a trabajar en ambas historias. Algo que quizás me ayuda es, ideas de como queréis que vayan los tiros, quizás así vuelvo al ruedo mejor, con un objetivo claro (ya que se me ha olvidado cual era el de esta historia casi...) Besos y mil perdones, admito insultos y otras cosas.**

**Y para la graciosa que me dijo que si iba a ser otra historia sin terminar, te digo bien claro que me sopla la chochetilla (por decirlo fiSnamente) lo que pienses. Sé quien eres, tus historias son .. buah. Al menos yo no sigo forzada inventando tonterías solo para que me sigan "alagando".**


	3. III

**Ni siquiera yo esperaba actualizar pero cuando llega, llega. Voy a centrarme en la relación con ellas tanto en el set como fuera de él aunque no comentaré que escenas se graban a no ser que lo 'necesite' desesperadamente, ya que voy un poco (bastante) atrasada respecto a la serie original y como que ya no me acuerdo de los capítulos de la temporada pasada.**

* * *

**III**

Mientras caminaban hasta el coche de Jennifer, esta última no paraba de darle vueltas a lo sucedido minutos atrás, lo que había visto y cómo afrontarlo por mucho que no fuese asunto suyo. Siempre había admirado a Lana desde que empezaron a trabajar en la serie, sus interpretaciones eran deslumbrantes y ella quedó prendada de su gracia y su versatilidad. Decidió que, si estaba en su mano, no iba a dejar que Lana decayese en un pozo más profundo del que ya podría estar, era lógico, ¿no? No dejarías caer a aquellos a los que admiras y aprecias. Aún así estaba feliz de poder volver a salir con ella ya que, desde que empezó a salir con Fred, dejaron de verse paulatinamente incluso en el trabajo.

Por otro lado, Lana, no estaba tan lejana a los pensamientos de Jennifer, recordando cómo se divertían antes, cuando almorzaban juntas aunque no les tocase escena, se las apañaban, se llevaban bien. _"Quizás por eso ahora me quedé tan sola, di de lado a mucha gente por él"_ pensó, sintiendo una pequeña punzada atravesar su corazón.

El camino hasta Lucques, ubicado no muy lejos del apartamento de Lana y cera de las afueras, estuvo cargado de palabras por cortesía y suspiros que no coincidían en motivos, cada una profundamente dentro de sus pensamientos logrando así una atmósfera cómoda, rara, pero cómoda.

\- Ya hemos llegado – dijo Jen parando frente al restaurante, viendo como el aparcacoches se acercaba.

\- Está lleno de gente, como siempre, te lo advertí – bufó Lana, sin ganas de lidiar con nadie.

\- Te dije que confiases en mí, deberías empezar a hacerlo.

Jennifer bajó sin previo aviso, cediendo la llave de su coche y acercándose a la puerta del copiloto, abriéndola para que Lana bajase.

\- Puede usted bajar, su majestad – hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras sujetaba la puerta del coche.

Lana río, realmente a Jennifer no le importaba hacer el ridículo en público, no le importaba mucho la opinión pública.

\- Gracias. Y ahora – ya estando fuera del coche - ¿por qué debería confiar en ti?

\- Sígueme y lo verás.

Un caballero por un instante y un vulgar plebeyo el resto del tiempo, pensó Lana al verla alejarse sin esperarla, en dirección al callejón que había al lado del restaurante. Oyó un suave _Vamos_ y no dudó en seguirlo. Al llegar hasta Jennifer, casi en la oscuridad de aquella calle, la vio frente a una puerta abierta, esperándola pacientemente.

\- Nadie nos verá si entramos por el almacén, hablé con ellos y me ofrecieron esa posibilidad y una zona apartada con biombos o no sé qué cosas, para que nadie dentro nos vea ni por asomo. – Le ofreció una sonrisa que fue devuelta – Así podrás salir de tu disfraz de Regina Mills por un rato, como solíamos hacer – inclinó un poco la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa sumergió, una curvatura en sus labios, indicando melancolía.

Lana estaba dispuesta a rebatirla sobre el tema de Regina Mills pero un camarero apareció para llevarlas a través del almacén y la cocina hasta su mesa. Realmente era íntimo, habían dejado bastante espacio para que se sintiesen cómodas y lo habían cerrado con unos biombos decorados con plantas, precisamente enredaderas, como las que cubrían el patio, a cielo abierto sin edificios altos alrededor, donde estaba ubicada su mesa, sobre un suelo de piedra cabe decir. Era estar en pleno campo en la ciudad, la acústica era bastante buena y casi no se oían los coches, solo el leve susurro de un violín decorando el aire. Era algo idílico. El camarero las dejó un momento solas.

\- Te dije que confiases en mí – susurró Jennifer, con miedo de romper el momento de paz que se veía que estaba teniendo Lana.

\- ¿Cómo has conseguido esto? – caminó alrededor de la mesa, observando las velas en el suelo rodeando las macetas con arbustos, situadas así por todo el patio del restaurante, como ella ya conocía.

\- Somos famosas, ¿recuerdas? O al menos tú.

Lana se giró curiosa, ante esa respuesta. - ¿Cómo que al menos yo?

\- Sí – se sentó a la mesa – Cuando llamé para hacer una reserva, pidiendo esto – señalaba con sus manos – me dijeron que no había nada disponible y que no podían hacer eso y mira que dije desde un principio que era Jennifer Morrison – dijo fingiendo tristeza – pero ni caso. Hasta que dije que vendría a cenar con Lana Parrilla, haciendo que el individuo que me atendió se volviese loco y mágicamente, hubiese una cancelación repentina. – Negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿No te molesta? – Lana se sentó frente a ella.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que se me reconozca más a mí, no es la primera vez que te pasa, lo sé.

\- Para nada, eres la mejor de la serie y siempre te lo he demostrado, ¿por qué habría de molestarme? – se encogió de hombros.

\- Porque tú también eres importante.

\- Si tú lo piensas, me es suficiente.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo Jennifer con sus halagos, Lana los había echado de menos y sufriría mil torturas antes de admitir que le gustaban y que, en cualquiera momento, le hacía feliz. Es por eso que no se quería mostrar débil ante alguien que, siendo espectacular como era Jennifer aunque ni ella misma se diese cuenta, la admiraba de esa manera. No quería ser una decepción.

La velada fue tan idílica como lo era el restaurante y el ambiente, las conversaciones iban y venían sin dar tiempo a respirar ni a comer correctamente, Lana se reía como hacía tiempo que no hacía y Jennifer era feliz por poder causar ese efecto en ella, la veía, por fin, feliz al menos durante unas horas.

\- Entonces me dejó, sin más – dijo Jen – No me importó demasiado y, para colmo, le solté una buena de la que todavía él y yo nos reímos, ahora que ya nos hablamos.

\- A ver, sorpréndeme Morrison – alzó una ceja en espera de la respuesta.

\- Estaba enfadada en ese momento de todas formas y yo, que soy muy madura y tú lo sabes – le hizo un guiño – le grité sin más "**¡¿Para qué mierda quiero yo estar con un sombrerero tarumba?!"** – Dio un sorbo rápido a su copa de vino – La serie me afectaba demasiado en ese entonces.

La risa de Lana invadió el lugar, no se esperaba esa respuesta. – A ver si lo entiendo, rompió contigo ya que se iba a trabajar lejos y lo vuestro no terminaba de cuajar, tú estabas de acuerdo – Jennifer asintió – y aun así le dijiste eso cuando se iba, ¿sin motivo alguno?

\- Brindo por ello – levantó su copa esperando que Lana hiciese lo mismo, no se hizo derogar. – Y porque algún día me salga alguna relación bien, así, a ver si toca.

Jennifer le estaba contando cada detalle de su vida durante todo el tiempo que Lana pasó ocupada, contándole cada detalle que se había perdido, se estaba abriendo a ella con un único motivo: que se volviese a sentir cómoda junto a ella, que no tuviese miedo de contarle la verdad. Y, sin darse cuenta, lo estaba logrando, lo iba a lograr de una manera en la que ni ella misma había pensado, no detenidamente.

Una hora después ya estaban delante del edificio de Lana, sentadas en silencio en el coche, un silencio más agradable que el que se instauró en el viaje de ida. Jennifer apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo de su coche y se dedicó a mirar a Lana unos segundos antes de que esta se despidiese con un "_Gracias, nos vemos mañana Jen"_ y un suave roce sobre su mano, descansando en la palanca de cambios, un pequeño apretón. Se limitó a sonreír en respuesta mientras observaba, sin moverse, como Lana se alejaba y entraba en su edificio. Y como en las películas, un giro antes de entrar y una sonrisa tímida, hizo que el corazón de ambas se saltase algún latido.

* * *

**No es mucho pero más vale pasito a pasito que así no tropiezo.**


End file.
